emofandomcom-20200215-history
How to Spike The Back Of Your Hair
When getting your haircut have your stylist cut the back of your hair to about 2 inches. 2 inches is about the average length for most scene kids. Also if you plan to spike it on the top of the back a little bit too (the part that sticks up in the back of the head) have them cut that a little bit shorter than 2 inches, maybe an inch or inch and a half. That's because the part spiked on the top of your head sticks out more and is more noticeable then the rest of your spikes. Do NOT use gel. Gel will give you literal spikes and make your hair hard and gross. Most people in the scene like to go for that natural spike look. That can be achieved using wax or stuff like Gatsby Clay. Different waxes and clays have different strengths and hold and looks so you're going to have to experiment. Here is what I use (see external link) and I love it, works perfectly It's more of a styling cream than wax and clay but it's the best I've come across. Hairspray isn't really necessary but I'd use a little of it if you know you're going to a hardcore show or something and want your hair to hold out then you can top off your hair only at the end of styling it though, this would be the last thing you do but not too much you don't want to ruin that natural spike effect by making it hard. external link This Step Is Optional - Wash your hair, you don't have to I always wash mine though before styling to get out any grease. - Once your dry off your hair and it's still wet and damp you want to make your hand flat and spread your fingers apart and run it up your head starting from the bottom to kind of get it spiked upwards using just the dampness of your hair so basically pre-styling it. It doesn't have to be perfect it just helps for the next part which is blow-drying. - Once you have spiked your hair up a little bit start blow-drying your hair upwards all in the back. This helps shape your hair a bit before styling, that way once it's dry it's up a bit instead of flat or straight down. It won’t be perfect but it will help. Do this until it's dry and of course blow dry the rest of your hair. Straightening This step is also optional but it really helps your spikes stick out, you can use it all over if you want. I only straighten the top spikes because they are more likely to fall down due to gravity. If you spike the top then I highly recommend straightening it upwards. Saves a lot of time and hairspray. Spiking * Take your product again I use the product linked in step two. Rub it into your hands and fingers. The amount depends don't use too much obviously but not too little. Take both hands and starting form the bottom of the back of your head start running them up wards through your hair but in different sections each time not just the same spot, you don't want all the product to go in the bottom of your hair. Just do that and keep fluffing it up with your hands. * Turn your head to the left and you can use your finger tips to pull out the spikes on the side to be even and do the same with the right so you don't have any wild spikes. * Then what really helps is if you have your fingers spread apart and hand flat and run it through your hair then repeatedly in different spots squeeze your fingers together so you have clumps of hair in between your fingers and pull outwards letting the hair slide out of your fingers. This helps a lot if you are using two mirrors so you can see the back of your head and if you notice in bald spots or any spots that aren't spiked well or are laying flat. * I like to spike it all the way from the very bottom some people like to leave it un-spiked at the bottom though I don't. Afterwards make sure you don't have any loose hairs dangling wildly at the bottom what you want to do is grab those with your fingers and pull them out and it should be fine. * Lastly with the remaining product on your hands if you have your hair spiked at the top just pinch them with your fingers and pull outwards but don't use more product then what's remained on your fingers because you don't want that to get hard. Then with the remaining product on your hand you can just use to style your hair like on your sides or something (not the spikes) or you can wash your hands off. * Be sure to use 2 mirrors to check all three sides of your head, the back the left and the right. After spiking the top sometimes it will make an empty section in between the spot that's spiked on top and the spot below it so just do the technique where you spread your fingers then grasp your hair while still keeping your hand flat and pulling out. Here's an example of what I mean: That's it! Take a look at yourself in the mirror, it might not be great the first try but practice will make perfect.